


Movie Night

by deLoonii



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, omg these three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn had been scheming to get Rhys and Tim in bed together since their first date. How could he not though? Both of his boyfriends were gorgeous, funny, incredibly sweet dorks. They also happened to be two of the most handsome men on Helios. Vaughn was a lucky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late ass birthday present to @jennpy on tumblr.  
> I gave this a quick read through so any mistakes are my own.  
> Btw, this is what Rhys is wearing: http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1kEdyIXXXXXXqXpXXq6xXFXXXB/Wholesale-Sexy-Lingerie-Sleepwear-Sexy-Kimono-Sexy-Uniform-Provocative-Teddy-Gown-Purple-White-Sexy-Long-Dress.jpg

Vaughn had been scheming to get Rhys and Tim in bed together since their first date. How could he not though? Both of his boyfriends were gorgeous, funny, incredibly sweet dorks. They also happened to be two of the most handsome men on Helios. Vaughn was a lucky man.  He had started throwing subtle hints to Rhys when they were having lunch. Rhys had made a comment about Tim not having a kinky bone in his body and Vaughn was quick to implant the idea that they could awaken certain _proclivities_ in their mutual lover. It didn’t take long after that to get the company man on board and planning.

Tim was beautifully naïve to the two mens’ plan when he came over their weekly movie marathon. Vaughn had greeted him and explained that they had set up in the bedroom rather than the living room. The excuse was flimsy at best but Tim was more than happy to go along with anything that involved his boyfriends.

“So yeah, I brought a couple of really bad horror movies with me. We can basically make our own riff-“ Tim’s rambling died as soon as he was led into the bedroom.

Rhys was settled on his and Vaughn’s shared bed, nestled against the pillows in a very nice set of lingerie and high heels. He smiled at the body double, shifting his legs open invitingly. Vaughn hummed from his placed beside Tim, looking for too pleased with himself. He glanced up at Tim from over his glasses and smiled.

“Isn’t he the prettiest thing?” Vaughn asked. “Don’t you want to go over there and unwrap him like the present he is?”

Tim made a strangled sound and nodded frantically. He dropped his bag and his stripped his jacket as he walked to the edge of the bed. He looked back over at Vaughn then to Rhys. Both men smiled encouragingly, Vaughn even going to far as to shoo the taller man toward the bed. Rhys moved to kneel before Tim, taking his hands in his own.

“Hi,” He smiled, batting his lashes coyly at the doppelgänger. “So… We decided to _change_ movie night a little.”

“I-i… I can see that.” Tim stuttered, grinning from ear to ear. “You look really, _really_ good.”

Rhys grinned and leaned in to kiss Tim gently. He shifted back and led Tim to settle on the large bed between his knees. Tim gingerly rested his hands on Rhys’ hips and swallowed the nervous lump drying out his throat. He played with the gauzy material under his fingers and moaned under his breath.

“So here’s how things are going to go down,” Vaughn explained, somewhere from behind the two. “You and Rhys are going to have a bit of fun together then I’ll join you in a bit.”

Rhys nodded in affirmation and curled one of his legs around the double’s hips. Tim moaned and let himself be pulled down atop the company man. He parted the two halves of the baby-doll top Rhys was wearing to run his fingers down the man’s skin. It was getting harder to think as Tim’s eyes focused on the lacy pair of panties resting snuggly over Rhys’ hips.

“Do you… Can I take these…?” Tim asked, biting his lip as he ran his fingers along the hem of the garment.

Rhys nodded, spreading his legs to help the doppelgänger remove the barrier. Tim took his time pulling them down, a choked moan falling from his lips when he realized how wet Rhys already was. The company man flushed and chuckled at Tim’s expression. Tim looked over his shoulder to the accountant leaning against the bedroom wall.

“Did you two start without me?” He asked curiously.

“Mm, nope…” Vaughn replied, watching the two with hungry eyes.

Rhys chuckled, pulling Tim’s focus back to the man under him. He tugged the double’s shirt up and over his head, letting it fall with the now growing pile of clothes. A low growl escaped Tim’s lips when Rhys’ flesh hand ghosted against his still clothed erection. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the shell of Tim’s ear as he began undoing his belt.

“I want you to eat me out.” He explained, slipping his hand into Tim’s pants. “Then I’m going to fuck you while Vaughn fucks me.”

Tim was not proud of how fast he moved down the bed to settle between Rhys’ thighs. The company man spread his legs and looked up at the accountant across the room. His eyes fluttered closed at the first slide of Tim’s tongue against him. He reached out and combed his fingers through the doppelgänger’s hair, moaning small encouragements.

Tim pressed his tongue flat against Rhys’ clit and sucked. He moaned and curled his hands around the company man’s thighs while opening him up. The hand in his hair only encouraged him to taste every inch of the younger man. Obscene sounds filled the room as Tim worked his tongue and mouth against Rhys’ mons.

The bed shifted when Vaughn sat down beside the other two men. Smiling, Rhys curled his unoccupied hand around Vaughn’s neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. The accountant growled against Rhys’ mouth and nipped his lip teasingly. Rhys gasped in response to something Tim did and the pair looked down at the body double.

“Are you going to make him come, Tim?” Vaughn asked, settling to kiss against Rhys’ jaw and neck. 

Tim hummed in response and glanced up. Rhys arched off the bed and cried out, the hum sending shocks of pleasure through him. Tim repeated the noise, allowing the vibrations to roll through Rhys. The company man swore and stiffened as he climaxed. Tim pulled back when Rhys began squirming with sensitivity. Licking his lips, Tim moved over to kiss Vaughn when beckoned.

“Pants off.” He instructed before beginning to remove his shirt.

Tim removed the last of his clothes with vigor, hissing as the cool air of the bedroom hit his leaking cock. Rhys moved to fish something out of the nightstand, returning with a very well made dildo and harness. Tim bit his lip excitedly and looked to Vaughn. The accountant had a bottle of lube in one hand as the other stroked his erection.

“Do you want me to prep you?” Rhys asked as he shifted to kneel on the bed and secure his harness.

Tim nodded, taking the lube from Vaughn and positioning himself so Rhys’ could prep him. The company man poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers and traced his fingers around Tim’s entrance. Vaughn moved to settle behind the double, his hand coming around to stroke and play with his cock. With both men working him, Tim was sure he was going to come embarrassingly quickly.

It didn’t take long before Tim was taking three of Rhys’ fingers easily. “Rhys please… I-i’m ready, I swear.”

Vaughn helped Rhys to move Tim while the company man laid down. Tim straddled Rhys’ lap and bit his lip excitedly. Rhys rested his hands on the doppelgänger’s hips and guided him to skewer himself down.Vaughn settled behind him and glanced over his shoulder to look at Rhys.

“H-holy fuck…” Tim groaned, shaking slightly as he let himself get used to the girth inside of him.

Vaughn groaned and settled between Rhys’ spread legs. Both of them moaned as the shorter man breeched him, wet heat incasing his cock. He rested his forehead on Tim’s shoulder and curled a loose fist around his cock.

“Fuck yourself on his cock, Tim…” Vaughn whispered against his skin, beginning to thrust.

Tim whined, forming a complimenting rhythm to Vaughn’s. Rhys held tightly to Tim’s hips, head thrown back in ecstasy. The three of them moved in tandem, the room filling with the sounds of skin moving together and moans of pleasure.

Tim was the first to come, his hips canting as he arched into Vaughn’s hand. He spilled himselfover Rhys’ stomach, a few drops landing on the baby doll he wore. Seeing Tim come, combined with Vaughn’s pace sent Rhys spiraling into his own climax. He squeezed around Vaughn’s cock still inside of him, gasping for air. It only took Vaughn another minute to follow his two lovers into finish. He groaned against Tim’s skin as he stilled inside of Rhys, filling the other with a few shallow thrusts.

They all stayed clung to one another for a few moments, each catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Tim shifted off Rhys and rolled onto the bed beside him. Vaughn pulled back and picked up a towel from the floor nearby. Rhys shifted to prop himself up on his elbows, looking between his two lovers. He bent down and kissed Tim gently and moved to kiss Vaughn in turn.

“So…” Vaughn smirked when they parted, “Still up for movie night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Pleb!


End file.
